


After Work

by The_Twinless_Twin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropology, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eggs, Multi, Nyotalia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, cat america, how do you tag, nyoamerica, russia has tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twinless_Twin/pseuds/The_Twinless_Twin
Summary: Tentacled Ivan comes home from work to find his Girlfriend being fucked by his Kitty cat ;3





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhengrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhengrun/gifts).



> So this is a thank you gift for Rhengrun sorry it's so short but I think it's worth it  
> Also this is Un-beta'd so please be nice and forgive me for any mistakes  
> And I hope that you get to eat pancakes covered in gooey sticky syrup for your next meal

Ivan let out a deep sigh as he sank into the driver’s seat of his old beat up sedan and popped his neck. As soon as he was all the way in and he was sure that the door was shut and that no one would be able to see in through his tinted windows he reached down to undo his belt and the button/zipper of his slacks. A shiver ran down his spine as his slick covered tentacles wriggled their way to freedom. They were for the most part rather long and thin and had a pale lilac complexion with light pink suckers lining the undersides. He paused and took a moment to caress and tease his newly released appendages before turning on the car and pulling out of his work parking lot. While driving down the highway he allowed the smallest of his many tentacles to slip down beneath and between his cheeks and to begin teasing and loosening his tightest entrance, biting his lip as it wriggled and squirmed its way in.   
When Ivan got home he knew that his kitty cat would be in heat, and he knew that his girlfriend would probably be home already. What he did not know was how she would be handling it, especially since this would be Alfred’s first heat in their shared home.   
Needless to say Ivan was rather nervous. He had already talked to Alfred that morning but he hadn’t had a chance to talk to his sweet Amelia. There was little for him to worry over however, because Amelia was as sexually adventurous as him.  
When Ivan opened their front door he was a little shocked and far more than a little aroused by the sights and sounds that filled his senses.   
Amelia was lying on her back on the glass coffee table, legs spread wide and high, mouth agape and moaning, and breasts bouncing beautifully as Alfred thrust into her dripping pussy repeatedly, blueberry scented condom on his engorged cock, tail wrapped around one of her ankles, and panting, moaning, and mewling happily.  
“Oh, God yes! Good kitty, such a good kitty, yesyesyes, there, right there, oh God!!!” Amelia screamed in pleasure, only getting louder once she realized who it was standing in the doorway. Ivan blushed and hid his face in his scarf before quickly moving to remove his clothes, glad for once that he didn’t wear underwear very often.   
As he began to undress his tentacles seemed to grow longer, thicker, and slicker. When Alfred looked over to his master his ears twitched and he had to bite his lip to keep from drooling as he continued to fuck his master’s girlfriend.   
Ivan walked over and stroked Alfred’s hair and rubbed at his ears even as his tentacles spread out to accomplish their various tasks. One wrapped around each of their waists and Alfred’s wrists, one reaching up to wrap around Amelia’s large fuckable tits and tease her nipples, causing them to lactate. One reaching over to fill each of their asses and a sixth reaching down to wind around Alfred’s cock as it fucked in and out of Amelia’s wettest hole, removing the condom in the process.   
Alfred moaned and rocked his hips back and forth between the warm embrace of Amelia’s dripping cunt and the smooth slipperiness of his master’s slick tentacle.   
“Ah~ M-Master~, please, more-” Alfred panted, and at the sight of his pleading face Ivan consented and fucked them harder.  
“Fuck that’s hot, like so fucking hot oh my god!” Amelia screamed before using her hands to tease and guide more of Ivan’s tentacles towards her face, three making their way down her throat in harsh thrusts and two more being worked over by her hands. With this Ivan allowed his remaining normal tentacles to divide themselves between his two lovers, three joining the team already pounding Amelia’s pussy so hard that slick was gushing out with every thrust and three going to fuck Alfred and stretch his ass even more, his five remaining normal tentacles make their way up Alfred’s chest, one staying to play with his sensitive nipples and the other four shoving themselves down Alfred’s throat and nearly drowning him in their aphrodisiacal slick.   
Ivan purred at the sight, making sure to increase the thrusting speed of all of his tentacles, one even slipping back to his own ass to play with his cheeks and sensitive hole.   
“Mmmm Мои сексуальные маленькие подсолнухи. Я собираюсь заполнить вас так полно моей спермы и яиц ~” Ivan practically growled, lifting both Amelia and Alfred up and apart from each other and setting them down legs spread on the couch.   
For a moment they caught their breath, and as they did two of Ivan’s tentacle dicks/ovipositors emerged from the tangle of his groin before reaching out and shoving themselves inside both of his little fuck toys, Amelia’s pussy pouring out his slick and her delicious juices and Alfred’s little ass stretching farther than it ever had before.   
“I will fuck and impregnate you now.” Ivan said with a smirk. Alfred looked slightly confused but then moaned around the tentacles roughly fucking his throat at the thick addition to his horny ass. As all of his tentacles began to fuck and thrust as one Ivan groaned and reached over to fondle his girlfriend's thick tits, maybe he had been giving Alfred too much solo attention lately…. As he thought back to all of their recent little ‘play times’ Ivan could no longer hold back his primary urges, and as the regular tentacles held open their ass and pussy his tentacle dicks/ovipositors began to pump eggs and cum into their stretched little holes.   
As he emptied one of his largest egg sacks into their tight, swollen bellies his beautiful little cum dumps began to writhe and moan on his big thick juicy cocks, the tentacles forcing their way down their throats pouring out massive amounts of aphrodesical cum, filling them from both ends in an endless desire to breed them.   
Only after he had managed to fit nine eggs in each of them along with several gallons of his arousing, impregnating cum did Ivan somewhat come to his senses and stop, but not to the point that he was going to let all of that hard work go to nothing! Oh no, so he quickly produced to very large plugs (where the hell did those come from?) and managed to fit them into his lovers’ quivering holes, effectively sealing away his cum and eggs and filling them even more.  
“If you truly want to be bred or not we will discuss later, but for now we cuddle and I play with your sensitive areas, because heat haze makes you want babies and sex and makes you feel good. And eggs and cum stay in you because we can take eggs out later but we can’t put them back in, unlike my dicks. Also because you look very fuckable and delicious with such large, swollen bellies.” and with that Ivan nodded and wriggled his way onto the couch between the two. Half of his tentacles moving to taunt and tease Amelia and half of his tentacles moving to taunt and tease Alfred. Two tentacles moved to caress and protect their bellies, and his two tentacle dicks/ovipositors made their way up to fully throat fuck his two little piggies, and maybe even slip a few more of his eggs in there as well…..


End file.
